


And the Dance Goes On

by Lapal



Series: Dancing is a Perpendicular Expression of a Horizontal Desire [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapal/pseuds/Lapal
Summary: After spending a very pleasurable night with Bernie Wolfe which had confirmed Serena's sapphic status, she realises that there are still awkward questions to be asked
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Dancing is a Perpendicular Expression of a Horizontal Desire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727959
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78
Collections: Redvines Day





	And the Dance Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to add this follow on chapter as a work in its own right, so that I didn't have to change the rating of the first one. Leaving it entirely up to the individual whether they want read further as smut will inevitably ensue.  
> 

And the Dance Goes On…

Serena surfaced from sleep gradually, as she always did. She could see the beginning of a brand new day through a crack in the blinds, but it was a pale light so she surmised it was quite early…perhaps around 7.00am. She slowly stretched and then relaxed, feeling very comfortable, still in that nether realm, where it was a toss-up between going back to sleep or climbing a long ladder to full consciousness. Part of her brain was trying to remember what, if anything, had woken her in the first place. Then it became clear as she felt a gentle puff of air on the back of neck, followed by the softest of lips on her skin and memories of yesterday flooded her brain, making her smile.

“Is that your subtle way of telling me you want me to wake up?” she murmured into the pillow.

Bernie didn’t answer, just hummed against the nape of her neck where it met her collarbone, making Serena shiver but not with cold.

“I’m serious,” Serena said, her voice a little stronger but still with sleepy overtones, “what time is it? Do I need to get up so we don’t miss breakfast, or can I lie in bed a little longer?”

“Um..it’s 6.30am,” Bernie whispered with a small hesitation, guessing that Serena was not an early riser on her days off.

“What?”

The indignation in Serena’s voice confirmed that Bernie had been correct.

“I could have slept for another couple of hours and still have been up in plenty of time to have breakfast in the restaurant.”

Serena tried to sound annoyed but she was finding it very difficult to think coherently as Bernie was now snuggling into her, slipping an arm around Serena’s waist to pull her closer. Sensing that Serena’s resolve was wavering, Bernie whispered into her ear.

“I’m sure I don’t need to remind you that there are other things in life that can be just as enjoyable as food. Possibly, and this is just _my_ opinion, even more so?”

Bernie was now nibbling on Serena’s ear lobe which was causing some very pleasurable sensations all over her body.

“And I simply thought that if I roused you up a little earlier, we might manage both?”

‘ _Good lord,’_ thought Serena, _‘rousing is definitely what’s going on here.’_

Bernie finished pleading her case by inserting the tip of her tongue into the shell like cavity of Serena’s outer ear, which caused her to utter a small shriek of surprise. She couldn’t deny that Bernie’s way of thinking was very tempting but Serena knew that certain bodily needs had to be dealt with before they went any further and managing to wriggle free of Bernie’s embrace, and clutching the duvet to her body, she swung her feet out of bed and started sit up.

“Where are you going?” asked Bernie plaintively. “And if you take that with you,” she tugged at the duvet, “I’m going to get a little chilly.”

Serena felt her face grow warm as she pictured Bernie behind her, naked. She fought the urge to turn around and look, focusing her eyes on the floor instead as she searched for anything else to cover her body.

“Yes, well..I feel that I need to..erm..go and freshen up first,” she said, and her cheeks became even redder as she thought about the two _(or was it three?)_ times she had orgasmed at the hands of the blonde still lying in the bed. _(‘Where on earth were her clothes?)_

“Are you looking for something?” Bernie asked dryly.

Serena couldn’t keep the exasperation out of her voice.

“Unlike you, I didn’t arrive here yesterday expecting to be spending the night in any other bed than my own,” she snapped, and then feeling immediately contrite her voice softened slightly.

“I only have the clothes I arrived in, so I’m looking for my blouse to slip on.”

Bernie stroked her hand down Serena’s exposed back causing a hitch in Serena’s breathing.

“Are you telling me after what we shared last night, that you’re bothered if I see you walk across to the en-suite?”

“I know…” Serena sighed. “I know I’m being stupid, but that was in the ‘throes of passion’…not in the cold light of day. And I’m sorry if I’m a little less comfortable about my body than you are of yours.”

Serena’s voice still had a slight edge to it, but she wasn’t really annoyed with Bernie. Most of her anger was directed at herself for acting like there was anything to be ashamed of.

Fortunately it seemed as if Bernie understood as she reached over her side of the bed to retrieve the vivid cerise top that had been cast aside with such abandon soon after they had stumbled into the room yesterday evening. She draped it around Serena’s shoulders, who grabbed at it gratefully, relinquishing her hold on the duvet. She pulled it on properly and murmured ‘thank you’ over her shoulder as she made her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

A very quick shower later, Serena was leaning against the sink staring at herself in the mirror, wrapped in a hotel bathrobe. She honestly couldn’t remember a time when her body and mind had been in such accord as when Bernie had been making love to her. Not that she thought Bernie was actually _in_ love with her, but it was the only phrase she could come up with that expressed how special Bernie had made her feel. This morning however, nothing seemed quite as clear cut or simple. Now she needed to think about how they were going to move forward, assuming that Bernie wanted more than just a one night stand. In reality she didn’t want to think any further ahead than getting back in that bed and reliving all those sensations again, with the only possible difference being that _she_ could be discovering more about Bernie’s needs today. She wished she knew if Bernie had been seeing anyone else before their encounter, knew she should stop judging everyone by her ex-husband’s standards. She was certain that Bernie was not like that, but the thought had highlighted what her subconscious had been worrying about ever since she’d woken up. As attracted as she was to Bernie she knew very little about her, what made her tick or whether she would consider Serena (or in fact anyone) as part of her future. She somehow couldn’t imagine that Keller Ward was set to be the pinnacle of her career outside of the RAMC. Taking a deep breath she readied herself to go back into the bedroom to face what could be one of the most awkward conversations she could imagine having so soon after the night before. Sometimes being an adult sucked.

Bernie was sitting up in the bed, the cover wrapped high enough around her to protect her modesty, for Serena’s sake, not her own. It had taken most of her life to be comfortable with her sexuality, and she guessed that Serena must be asking herself a lot of questions that she probably didn’t have the answers to right now. It didn’t matter to her how Serena identified herself, but she did wonder how she was coping with the intimacy they had shared last night. There had been no question in her mind at the time, that Serena was enjoying herself, so it had shaken Bernie to see how uncomfortable she had seemed at the prospect of being naked in front of her. She gave herself a shake, annoyed that her tendency to over-think _everything_ still caused to have doubts about almost all her relationships.

When the door from the bathroom opened she jumped, being lost in her thoughts.

‘ _Good lord…_

_My god.. she’s so…_

_Beautiful…_

_Stunning.’_

It would have surprised them both to know that an almost identical instantaneous thought had crossed their minds as they looked at each other properly for the first time that morning.

The welcoming smile on Bernie’s face made Serena relax a little as she got back into the bed still wearing her bathrobe, and she smiled back. She was careful not to disturb the duvet too much, wasn’t sure if she would be able to control herself if she saw that delectable body completely exposed. Bernie put her hand up to touch Serena’s head.

“You’ve had a quick shower,” she observed, with a tinge of disappointment in her voice, letting her fingers play with the still damp hair. “I thought you’d be more of a long hot soak in a bath person.”

Serena huffed.

“You’re right, I am, but there’s not always the time for that. I didn’t want you to think I’d locked myself in there.”

She turned to look at Bernie, extremely conscious that her hand was now stroking the back of her neck, squirming slightly as she felt her body responding to her featherlight touches.

Bernie gave a small sigh as she leaned in to press her lips to Serena’s cheek.

“I should probably go to the bathroom too,” she murmured. “If I’d known you were going to shower I might have asked if I could have joined you.”

Serena felt what was fast becoming a familiar jolt of pleasure when she was close to Bernie, the image of them showering together flooding her senses, scarcely believing how quickly her body had reacted to Bernie’s voice and touch. She sat up a little straighter, knowing she had to voice her concerns before physical desire overtook her.

“Bernie,” the uncertainty in her voice making Bernie fearful of what was coming next. “I think we should talk about us…and...things. Don’t you?”

Serena could hear the plaintive almost pleading tone she was using, hating how vulnerable it made her sound, but it seemed to have the required effect, as she felt Bernie move away, a nervous look on her face.

 _'Oh god,'_ Serena thought, suddenly feeling panicky, _'I hope I'm not making too much of this.”_

“Okay,” Bernie said, hesitantly.

Staring straight ahead of her so she could stay focused her hands clenched by her sides, Serena began to voice her fears.

“I have questions about what happened yesterday, between us…when we were dancing…and afterwards, in this room.”

Bernie tried to keep her voice light and her face neutral even though her stomach was churning.

“Ask away…it’s not something I’m likely to forget anytime soon.”

She wanted to say she couldn't imagine she ever would, but she held back understanding Serena had something that was bothering her.

But she wanted to say something herself first.

“I am a _little_ concerned now though. I do hope you’re not going to tell me this was a big mistake?”

Try as she might she couldn’t keep the slight tremor out of her voice.

Serena took a few moments to try and organise her thoughts. Bernie sounded sincere, as if maybe she too was trying to find some solid ground where they both could meet, but if Bernie wasn’t as keen on looking for a relationship as much as she now realised she was, then she had to know sooner rather than later. It would still be hard to walk away from her, but knew instinctively that it would get a whole lot harder very quickly. She hadn’t been aware of how long she had sat there staring into space and when Bernie placed her hand on her forearm, she started.

“Serena? Is everything okay? Are you alright?”

Coming back into the present, Serena took a ragged breath and mustered up what brain cells she had left to explain.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that…I’ve never been more than friends with a woman before, and to be honest, I’m terrified at how you’ve made me feel.”

Bernie looked vaguely puzzled

“What about that woman in…Stevenage?”

Serena rolled her eyes.

“Stepney. And that was…different. I was..interested to learn about a side of myself I had never admitted to or explored. I hadn’t any intention of taking it further because….because she was probably only looking for a bit of fun, and that wasn’t exactly what I wanted my first time….”

She huffed. “I needed it to mean more than that.”

Bernie began to feel a glimmer of hope, even though Serena obviously hadn’t finished.

“So, and I don’t want to insult you in any way, but I need to know if this was just a bit of fun for you. If you say it was, well I might not like it, but I will understand. It’s not like I asked a lot of questions before I fell into bed with you, did I?”

It was Bernie’s turn to be nervous. What Serena had said had made her feel relieved, but she knew when her emotions got involved that words didn’t come easily. She was very adept at hiding her feelings behind a pretence of good old British reserve, but her heart was telling her not to mess this up.

“I..oh lord, I’m not good at this..so please, bear with me? I…I certainly thought you had fun last night..”

Bernie squirmed.

‘ _Hell’s bells, that didn’t sound right’_

“Sorry, no, I didn’t mean to say that…well I did, because it _was_ fun, but that wasn’t what it was about for me.”

She glanced at Serena’s profile and made a plea.

“Could you, _will_ you look at me?”

Serena slowly turned her head.

“Thank you,” whispered Bernie giving her a shy but warm smile.

“My daughter tells me I can be very dim when it comes to expressing emotions, even worse at understanding them in others, so she advised me to make sure I can see a person’s face when I need to say something important. I know I must do and say the wrong things quite a lot, because I’ve managed to ruin a lot of friendships in my life.”

Serena was listening intently and this gave Bernie a bit more courage.

“It seems quite odd that until yesterday our paths had barely crossed, given that we’re both very competent surgeons in what is still essentially a male domain, and I imagine we’re of a similar age. So being friends should have been an obvious thing to explore. Then again when I arrived at Holby it wasn’t exactly the best time in my life, so I know I closed myself off. But I had _noticed_ you. Seen how you commanded respect and how you could light up a room with your smile. Even admitted to myself how attractive you are.”

Serena’s face relaxed at those words and she smiled self-consciously.

“When I came and sat by you yesterday it was because I was feeling as lost as you looked. Fleur was right about me not liking to be the centre of attention for anything other than my work, and you were so friendly and…beautiful. As we chatted I started to feel very..drawn to you, and as the evening wore on I got the impression that those feelings were reciprocated.”

She was watching Serena’s face carefully trying to read what she was thinking, and Serena, colouring slightly, interrupted.

“Oh Bernie, they were. When we were dancing…well,” Serena had to stop for a moment as her cheeks got even hotter. “I don’t think I’ve ever behaved like that..in public, certainly not for 20 odd years, probably since I got married. It … you..overwhelmed me. And that’s why I needed to ask because..if this was to end now, I would find it very hard to accept…or forget.”

Bernie reached up with her hand to cup the side of Serena’s face, her thumb stroking along her cheekbone as she spoke softly.

“Then it might help you to know that this is as out of character for me as you say it is for you. When I invited you into my room I knew I liked you, that I hoped you felt the same, but I never anticipated how……how quickly that liking would grow. If we were to go our separate ways now, it would hurt me just as much as it seems it would hurt you.”

She leaned towards Serena and placed the briefest of kisses to her lips.

Serena’s heart inexplicably soared and she thought she might start crying with relief. Instead she let go of a sigh she hadn’t realised she’d been holding in, and eyes shining brightly she stared at Bernie’s strong beautiful face.

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear that,” she whispered.

“Oh, I think I have,” Bernie replied, her hand still resting against Serena’s cheek. Then she surged forwards to kiss Serena again, knocking her off balance so that she fell backwards onto the pillow with a naked Bernie on top of her. Serena’s arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her and Bernie groaned at the feeling of her hands touching her skin.

“Are you okay?” Serena asked anxiously wondering if she had wrenched her back in some way, and was comforted when she heard a throaty chuckle from where Bernie’s face was buried in her bathrobe. Extricating herself from both Serena and the duvet, Bernie sat up with a big smile on her face.

“I’m fine, but I definitely have to make that trip to the bathroom.”

She stood and walked slowly to the door of the en-suite, very aware that Serena was tracking her every step, had seen the pink flush on her cheeks as she had sat up exposing her upper torso to Serena’s eyes.

“Don’t go anywhere,” she said teasingly. “We’re definitely not finished here.”

Serena felt as if her face was on fire as she considered Bernie’s words, and was thrilled at how readily her body was responding. She was more than ready to re-visit the activities of the night and she quickly discarded the hotel’s robe, throwing it onto the chair before pulling the cover up to her armpits, leaving just her shoulders bare. When Bernie returned Serena’s mouth dropped open as she watched her breasts bounce in the few strides it took to reach the bed. Slipping beneath the duvet and lying down on the pillow, Bernie jerked her head to the side to indicate Serena should slide down and join her. Instead, Serena moved onto her side, propping herself up on one arm as she gazed first into Bernie’s eyes and then at her lips. Licking her own lips she hovered for a moment before capturing Bernie’s mouth with her own in a series of soft sensual kisses. Bernie’s arm encircled her shoulders as she tried to pull her into a more passionate kiss but Serena resisted her wanting to stay in control. It was very like the way their mouths had met and then instantly pulled apart when they had been dancing, teasingly erotic. Poised slightly over Bernie, Serena licked her lips and then dragged her tongue around the edges of Bernie’s lips, watching as her breathing became more and more ragged. Looking into her eyes she could see they were dark with desire and yet Bernie made no move to chase after her retreating lips, as if she knew that Serena needed to take charge, that this would be another ‘first’ for her. And if Serena had stopped to ask herself what to do next she would very likely have frozen, overcome with doubt about how Bernie would like to be touched, but she didn’t. She was feeling every contact her hands and mouth made as if it was happening to her, and so she listened to that, let her own body dictate what she did, more confident than she would ever have thought possible.

Pressing their lips together one more time she started to kiss her way down that elegant neck as she pushed the cover away from their bodies and saw the areolae around Bernie’s nipples pucker as the cool air hit. Her hand hovered for a moment above Bernie’s breast before she looked back at her face wanting to be sure, and Bernie gave an imperceptible nod, a whispered “please” fell from her still parted lips. The sweetness that flooded Serena’s own sex as she brushed her palm over the prominent nub made her catch her breath, and the soft moan from Bernie inflamed her even more. Encouraged, Serena moved her head over the other breast, even as her fingers still fondled the first, and gently and with a feeling of reverence she encompassed the hard nipple with her warm mouth. Bernie had been trying so hard to hold back the way Serena was making her feel, wanting to afford her all the time she needed to discover this hitherto new world, but as she felt her tongue lap at her breast, her back arched and her legs clenched at the hunger she felt consume her.

Her reaction had sparked a similar response in Serena. Her mind flooded with joy and her whole body felt as if it was buzzing and tingling. She wondered if Bernie had felt this glorious when she had stroked and coaxed her towards her own orgasms last night. No wonder then that she had deflected Serena’s wish to reciprocate. As her tongue continued to pay homage to what she held (oh so delicately) between her lips she rather thought that she might come simply from seeing the woman below her gradually fall apart.

Reluctantly Serena released the nipple and moved back up to Bernie’s head lying on the pillow , where she took ownership of her lips once again, leaning half on top of her as she did. Unable to keep her hands to herself anymore, Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena’s shoulders pulling her down to intensify the kiss, their open mouths clashing, teeth against teeth; and when they parted, gasping for breath their lips felt bruised and swollen. An urgency overcame Serena, and her hand began to stroke its way over that ridiculously smooth stomach, noticing as she did, what appeared to be a caesarean scar,

_‘that’s a question for another day and time’_

before coming to a halt over the neatly trimmed mismatching curls at the apex of Bernie’s thighs. She wasn’t hesitant but she nevertheless paused to look up at Bernie, seeing how her breasts were almost trembling with the effort of trying to control her breathing, and the tender smile that Bernie had on her face as she gazed fondly at her.

Serena found herself trying to offer an apology for the frequent pauses caused by the overwhelming feelings that were consuming her.

“Sorry…it’s just you…your body. I’ve….it’s so..”

“Shush,” murmured Bernie, placing her finger against Serena’s lips. “It’s quite a turn-on to be looked at the way you’re looking at me.”

She trailed the finger down to Serena’s jaw, down her neck, coming to rest momentarily in the hollow where it met her collarbone. Then it traced a gentle path over the swell of Serena’s right breast until it paused again as it pressed against the prominent nipple, making Serena feel that a bolt of lightning had passed through her.

“But I can’t deny that I’m fairly impatient for you to continue… but only when you’re ready.”

Serena’s mouth had gone so dry that all she could manage was to dumbly nod her agreement, and with a little smirk Bernie gave the nipple a small tweak as her hand smoothed it’s way over Serena’s hip, her fingers splayed to grasp the rounded flesh. The moan that issued from Serena’s mouth jolted her back to the pleasurable task in hand; a sound that was quickly echoed by Bernie as Serena’s fingers curled between her legs, cupping her, astonished at how wet she already felt.

Her eyes fixed solely on Bernie’s face Serena began to stroke ever more firmly, feeling her fingers sliding easily through her folds, aware that Bernie’s legs had automatically parted to give her more access. Bernie’s eyes were closed now, her well-kissed lips compressed into a thin line as Serena dragged her hand the whole length of her before coming to rest back at the warm entrance to her sex. When her fingers had grazed over Bernie’s clit, her hips had bucked upwards and Serena felt as if the throbbing between her own legs would have her doing the same before long. She lay her cheek along the raised scar on Bernie’s breastbone for a moment, as she pushed two fingers gently inside of her and heard the whimper Bernie made echo within her rib cage. Serena raised her head to look at Bernie’s face and felt emotionally moved to see her eyes tightly closed but her mouth open, gasping every time Serena thrust into her. Speeding up Serena loved watching how her eyes fluttered open briefly, and hearing with every laboured breath she took, the word ‘yes’ being exhaled as her orgasm built. Serena became entranced as she brought Bernie to the edge, trying to keep her at the very crest of that perfect wave for as long as she could, knowing how it felt to crave both the release and the anticipation of it. The hand that had rested over the curve of Serena’s hip was now digging fingers into her cheek, and Serena knew that there would be significant marks there in an hour or so. She couldn’t remember when she had felt so powerful and yet humble at the same time; infinitely grateful that this strong woman would allow her this much control over her body. She watched in awe as Bernie came, her body writhing, but with hardly any noise other than a low moaning sigh.

She was so wrapped up in the moment that she was startled when she felt Bernie’s hand close over her own that was still working away between her legs, and one eye opened to squint at her. Serena gently withdrew her fingers, stuttering an apology.

“Sorry…I didn’t think..I was …I mean …it was..you looked..”

Serena took a deep breath. “You looked so…good. I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” She paused, suddenly uncertain. “Was it…good?”

Bernie was still regaining her breath control and she puffed a small laugh.

“Bloody fantastic more like.”

She turned onto her side and pulled Serena close so she could kiss her softly.

“How about you? I mean it’s different, giving rather than receiving. Did you enjoy it too?”

Serena also gave an little laugh, tinged with embarrassment.

“You’ve got to be kidding. I thought I would come just from seeing the way you responded to my touch.”

Bernie raised her eyebrows and a knowing grin spread over her face.

“Really? Well that _is_ good to know.”

She watched as Serena’s face turned a light shade of red. Bernie pushed her onto her back and slid her hand over the curve of her stomach until it was nestling between Serena’s thighs.

“But I don’t think I should just take your word for it. I need to do some empirical research of my own.”

There was a small moan from Serena as she investigated a little further and Bernie’s face lit up in delight.

“My, my, you weren’t joking were you? It’s wonderful to know that just touching me can get you so wet.”

Serena’s eyes had widened as Bernie’s fingers had come into contact with her clit, and as fingers had dipped lower she squirmed when she realised how ready she was. She clutched at Bernie’s arm and started to pant.

“I’m really close…really..close.”

“In that case, let’s keep things simple,” murmured Bernie, and she devoted all her efforts into stimulating that very sensitive bundle of nerves…stroking up and down rapidly, increasing the speed and pressure as Serena whimpered and groaned her way to climax.

Once achieved Bernie moved swiftly to gather a shuddering Serena into her arms, planting light but affectionate kisses all over her face and neck as she recovered. Before long Serena made sure she captured that mouth with her own until the only sound was of lips meeting, coupled with long, languorous sighs.

After a few more minutes Serena cleared her throat to speak.

“Do you think we could order breakfast as room service?” she asked with a small raise of an eyebrow.

Bernie turned to look at the time on her phone.

“Or, we could just have brunch somewhere else,” she observed. “That way we wouldn’t have to get out of bed for, oh...at least two more hours.”

Serena’s eyes gleamed as she pushed herself on top of Bernie.

“I’m rather liking the way you think Ms Wolfe.”

Bernie laughed out loud.

“Never fear, I _always_ have a plan B, Ms Campbell.”


End file.
